


Something in you

by supervamp78



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've been seeing a lot of people worry about makoharu because Makoto feels jealous of the friendly rivalry between Haru and Rin.</p><p>I feel that even if it was switched into an actual romantic setting that,Makoharu wouldn't be in trouble even if Rin and Haru do have a stronger affinity to each other. </p><p>Anyways this was just something to show how I feel things could go down. </p><p>So the makorin in the fic isn't romantic but they interact more then Rin and Haru do and more then Haru and Makoto do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in you

Something in you.  
Rin was just about to head out the door after coming to visit Haru and Makoto. Before he could make it out however a voice called behind him. 

“Rin wait,” Haru said in his usual calm monotone voice, though to Rin at least there seemed to be a hint of desperation in it. Slightly worried, Rin turned around curious to see what Haru wanted. 

“Tommorow…” Haru trailed off and looked down, he seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. 

“Yeah?” Rin said his worried feeling was growing, he wasn’t used to seeing Haru this serious unless something really bad had happened. 

Haru took a deep breath and looked at Rin with determined eyes, “Tomorrow, could you talk to Makoto?” It seemed like he had more to say but he held back and waited quietly for Rin’s reponse. 

Rin cocked an eyebrow and rubbed his hand behind his hand showing his confusion at the simple request. “Of course, why are you so serious about it?” Though he said that he somewhat understood what Makoto’s problem was. He didn’t know if it was his place to say it.

Continuing Haru’s eyes down casted for a moment as he said “Something’s bothering Makoto and I want you to talk to him about it” Finishing his determined gazed returned as he again waited for Rin’s response. 

Sighing, he wondered if it was right for him to take the role as mediator instead of pushing Haru to do it. With a solemn look he said “Haru, you should be the one to talk to him if he’s down. Not me”

Upon hearing Rin’s response, Haru’s expression grew more desperate. “Rin, if it’s me he won’t share something like that. There’s no way I can keep prying about if he won’t tell me either. “ Rin was dumb founded for moment and he didn’t know how to respond. 

This time Haru didn’t wait for a response, “Please Rin, if it’s you I know he’ll talk. I have faith in you” his tone was pleading and he almost looked like he was going to cry. Rin was completely stun and knew he couldn’t refuse.

He put a reassuring smile on his face and said “Alright Haru, don’t worry I’ll take care of it” He gave a firm nod as confirmation of that fact and Haru smiled and thanked him. 

Rin left after that and as he walked back to Samezuka, he regretted sounding so confident about it. He didn’t know if he really could help Makoto or Haru or if he could make sure their relationship wouldn’t fall apart. Sighing to himself he knew worrying about it now would do no good. To help clear his thought he put in his mp3 and earphones and walked along.  
   
-After school the next day 

Makoto had been surprised that Rin had asked him out on walk. It wasn’t unusual but it didn’t happen often. For the most part everything seemed normal, the chatted about various things going on as they walked to the park. 

“Here,” Rin handed Makoto a drink he had got from the vending machine. They sat down on a bench near a pond. Makoto smiled when he took it but he didn’t open it. Rin had already started drinking his and there was an uncomfortable silence forming between the two. Now that they were finally at a right spot he didn’t know how he was going start on the topic.

Makoto seemed to be lost in thought as he stared ahead at the pond. At least feeling he should break the ice Rin said jokingly” You still drink that? You know I never noticed before but even in elementary school your taste in juice didn’t change. I guess you haven’t really changed much from them huh?” He chuckled for a moment hoping that would lighten the mood. 

Makoto gave a soft bitter laugh before saying “Rin, did Haru tell you to talk to me?” Rin nearly chocked on his juice when he heard that, it completely caught him off guard. 

Quickly he turned his head to his embarrassment of being caught.” Uh, well I….” is all he could manage to say he didn’t want to deny it but he didn’t want to admit it like this either. 

Makoto gave him a slightly bitter smile before going on, “Don’t worry, it was right for him to have you talk to me. I was wondering if I should have come to you but I wasn’t sure how to bring up the conversation” 

For a moment, Rin was shocked before he gave a more serious expression and said “Well then shot, I’m all ears. I’ll try to help if I can but I can’t make any promises” 

Makoto nodded and said” That’s fine I’m just happy to have someone listen to my troubles” He gave a Rin a reassuring smile before continuing.” Well I’m a bit jealous of you and Haru. Not in a sense that you guys will end up together. I know how Haru feels but…” His voiced trailed for a moment and Rin patiently waited for him to continue. 

Taking a deep breath he continued,” but whenever you guys interact it seems like you two end up in a place I can’t reach. A place in Haru’s heart that I cannot touch.” His expression grew troubled as continued on with his account” When I think about it like that I can’t help but wonder if I’m really the right person to be with Haru. I know how he feels, I know he loves me unconditionally but I can’t help but feel that way.” Makoto swallowed, he felt like a lump had formed in his throat and everything felt heavy. He didn’t realize that he was clenching the juice can so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

He thought Rin was just trying to comfort him when he placed his hand on his shoulder but instead Rin said “Makoto look at me” Makoto relaxed his hands and looked up at Rin, he had a warm smile on his face like he understand everything he was feeling and how to fix it. 

“Yes, you’re right Haru probably acts way different around me then he does around you.” Makoto eyes down cast at the words, he knew it already but it hurt to hear a confirmation. “But even though there are things that I can give him that you can’t, he’s not in love with me” Makoto focused his eyes on Rin once again a bit surprised to hear that come so openly from Rin’s mouth. 

Rin’s expression never changed as he continued, “There’s something in you that Haru could never get from me, and something he’s ready to spend his whole life for. Haru’s friendship with me is probably stronger but his love for you is even strong. Don’t doubt that for a second Makoto” 

Makoto’s mouth was slightly gapped as his stared at Rin like deer caught in headlights. It was exactly what Makoto had needed to hear and something he probably should have realized for himself. He was so overwhelmed that tears started to fall. 

Shocked Rin said,” Hey hey don’t cry. I’m sorry for whatever I did just don’t cry” Makoto let out a hearty laughed as he smiled and wiped his tears. 

“No no Rin, its fine. I’m just so happy I didn’t expect you to say something like that and it really touched me.” Rin got a bit bashful at Makoto’s honesty and said “It was nothing special really.” 

Rin gave a relieved smile and said, “If you want I can back off hanging with just Haru for a bit and the 3 of can go out or just the two of us can go out and talk like this. Any time you’d like” Rin got up and held out his hand towards Makoto, the same way Makoto always holds out his hand to Haru. 

Makoto smiled taking his hand he shook his head,” It’s fine I don’t mind, if you hang out with Haru but I definitely want to hang out just the three of us and just you and me. Thanks Rin I feel like I can start feeling better from now on” 

Rin pulled him up and said “Hey hey, don’t get too mushy on me. Let’s go talk to Haru, Alright” Makoto nodded and stood up. They began the walk home feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders.


End file.
